


盛宴

by Loststarfairyland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Circuit Sex, Circuit Touching, Circus, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loststarfairyland/pseuds/Loststarfairyland
Summary: “There’s only two types of people in the world.The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe.”——Britney Spears《Circus》G镇看起来是个世外桃源，新上任的镇长觉得挺合心意的，有热闹的镇井和有规律的城镇生活，不大的区域，一切都很平凡。这座城镇最主要的经济增长来源，是AOBO CIRCUS，大概唯一一个外人一听都连连称赞的东西吧。马戏团里的主演有五个人，一个永远冷着脸却能引来全场尖叫的空中飞人，一个年轻又面相温柔的茶色头发的驯兽师，一个个子高高的、一头性感的黑色卷发的魔术师，和一个可爱滑稽的光头小丑。特别是马戏团的团长，也是永远压轴登场的舞者，据说面具下面的那双眼睛，就像美杜莎一样，只要直视，就会要了你的命。周五晚上的演出公告已经挂在马戏团门口，据说这次的最后还加了一场“狂欢夜宴”。“您确定他们会来吗？”“那你等着看不就好了。”
Relationships: Aobajousai Volleyball Club & Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, circus au - Relationship, out of character - Relationship





	盛宴

**Author's Note:**

> 中毒般的ooc，也许有套路，也许也很随性。青城全员为主人公，配平文学的bebebebe向！！

岩泉看着手里的报纸，头条赫然印着“AOBO CIRCUS PERFORMANCE——Fri/SRARTING AT 22:00”。的确，小地方嘛，连个马戏团的新节目都能占据晚报的第一版。  
敲门声响起。“进来。”  
门被单手推开。秘书拿着一杯清酒和两张还有点热气的打印纸走过来，放到岩泉的桌子上。“镇长先生，我那边今天的工作也复查过了，请您过目。”  
岩泉随便扫了几眼，“金田一，论时间长短，你比我对G镇熟悉多了吧。依你看，是不是现在这样的状态，就算没有我们，日子也没什么区别？”  
金田一被问的有点蒙，他挠着头，支吾着还没想好怎么回答。  
“别紧张呐，开个玩笑而已。”岩泉把两张纸放到文件夹里，签了个日期。“每天都是一样的工作，没觉得无聊？”他抬起头，看着有点紧张的秘书。  
“这个……习惯了吧，其实……感觉挺稳定的，也没什么不好吧……”金田一歪着头，两眼望着天花板，挺认真的说着。  
岩泉哈哈大笑了两声：“喜欢就好。”  
他指了指报纸上的异性体的大字，问道：“晚上有空吗，我来这儿还没去看过。不忙的话，叫上大家一起吧。”  
“哦……哦，好的！”  
“你去过很多次吗，有哪些有趣的？”  
“嗯嗯，看过很多次了，都很不错。”  
何止看过很多次啊，明明每次都有去看。一年前马戏团的到来，让G镇平静的生活平添了很多的乐趣。第一次演出真可谓是声势浩大，几乎全镇的人都去了吧。那天金田一也是刚工作完，想去放松放松。真不愧是AOBO，打头的节目复杂系数就那么高。他抬起头看着横在空中的细线，地面恐高症都要犯了。人群中间也屏气凝神，等着大圆顶上的小窗口打开。  
那个人从里面走出来了。他的眼睛垂下来，脸却向上微微抬起，黑色的发丝搭在脸颊两边，在高空中微微晃动。双腿或单腿的足尖交替着点在钢丝绳上，手臂随着身体的转动划出流畅的线条，身段轻盈曼妙。等他走到近处的人群上方，众人才大致能看清他的容貌。  
大厅的灯光让他本就白皙的脸看起来镀了一层金箔，美丽的眼睛不向任何地方送出目光。及时他已经淹没在了人群的呐喊和尖叫中，他的嘴角始终是平的，仿佛这浩大的声势与他无关。就像一只高傲的天鹅，绝不弯下着高贵的脖颈。  
金田一已经忘了和周围的人一起欢呼，他完完全全呆住了。当他跳到金田一头顶正上时，他感觉那是天使沐浴着圣光。  
之后的节目，大概，也很热闹吧，但我完全记不得了。好像每次在马戏团的帐篷里翘首以盼的，就是那只优雅的天鹅，他眼里没有任何人。他离开的时候没有忘记在门口的宣传画上再看一眼，记住了第一个名字：  
国见英。  
之后每一次，他都在人海中仰望着，虽然他几乎不会随着人潮一起欢呼和尖叫，但后面的表演都就完全不进脑子了。我们大概是两个世界的人吧。  
“那好，金田一，去告诉他们俩吧。晚上我们一起去。”岩泉的话打断的金田一的沉思。“好的，这就去。”  
这两个人，一个是和岩泉一起来到G镇的学徒京谷，另一个是副镇长花卷。  
金田一在镇子里给过几任镇长当秘书，不过新来不到半个月的这位镇长，倒给他的感觉是最好的。没有架子，没有靡乱的私生活，也不是挺着啤酒肚的肥腻中年男人。还能想今天一样主动邀请他们一起去看马戏。  
但是岩泉带来的小学徒，金田一一直有点怕他。长得就有些不良，眼睛总是恶狠狠的看着别人，从来没有笑容。除了岩泉，对别人说话的回应都是从鼻腔中发出的哼声。还有一次因为着急办事把端着热茶的金田一撞到地上，自己烫着不说，地毯它也不便宜呢。  
金田一小心翼翼的告诉京谷晚上的活动，那人只是干巴巴的点了一下头。金田一就赶紧溜走了。  
相比较起来，花卷前辈人就相当和蔼可亲了。金田一细数起来，倒是和花卷前辈共事的时间最久了。铁打的副镇长花卷和流水的镇长，以前就是这样了。金田一有的时候也偷偷的好奇，为什么花卷前辈一直在这个位子上没有动过。  
不过他现在感觉工作环境相当舒适，两位前辈都很好相处，也很照顾自己。如果不是和那个京谷也抬头不见低头见就更好了。  
但是说起来，花卷前辈好像没怎么去看过镇子上马戏团表演呢。他工作从来勤勤恳恳，一丝不苟，能把最简单的活干起来像是很繁重的感觉，但绝对不会莫名其妙的给下属很多负担。不知道花卷前辈这样传统的老实人会不会对马戏表演感兴趣呢，万一不小心被灌醉了，估计得自己把他背回家去吧。  
金田一向花卷也传达了岩泉的提议。花卷想了想，也很爽快的答应了。他说之前偶尔被人拖着去看过几次，受不了那样震耳欲聋的场面和晃眼的彩灯，每次看上一会儿就会以各种理由提前离开。  
“既然岩泉君都这样赏脸了，一定去，一定去。”花卷笑着喝了口咖啡，“那今天我努力坚持呆到最后吧。”  
下班后，他们一路走着，一路随意的聊着天。一想到今天又能再看到他，金田一已经按耐不住内心的小小的兴奋了。  
夜色慢慢降临，镇上的人如潮水般向广场上涌去。几乎都是三三两两的，男人女人和小孩都有。这是他们平凡生活中彻彻底底的愉快时光，大家总想着，还好我们的身边有他们的存在，好像每次踏实的工作上一两周就为了这么一个深夜的放纵。  
远处的马戏团帐篷上的小彩旗已经飘起来了，拉出来的长长的彩灯把世人引到下一场不眠夜。  
现在马戏团里也忙活起来了。工人们搬着关猛兽的铁笼，搭着扩音架和T台，检查魔术道具和空中的铁绳。  
铁笼子里的狮子懒洋洋的躺着，它刚刚醒，大概还没有进入状态，晕晕乎乎的。几只小猴子拴在独轮车里互相挠着对方的后背，只有那头温顺的小象，用鼻子轻轻的拱了拱它的主人，那个茶色头发、大眼睛、中等身材的小伙子。他抚摸着大象的粗糙的皮肤，低声细喃。他在一群可爱的小动物的注视下回到了后台。  
“哟，矢巾，还是和这群畜生们待在一起的时候自在喔。”镜子前面的男人看着镜中开门进来的驯兽师。  
矢巾只点了点头，就一言不发的坐到自己的位置上，他确实是，没那么喜欢和人交流。舞台上那些花哨的说辞和不断往台下抛出的媚眼，都不如和这些不会说人话的生物呆在一起舒服。趁现在还没开始，再休息一会儿脑子。  
问话的男人白吃了一嘴空气，但他毫不在意的笑了笑。虽然矢巾还算尊重自己吧，但总感觉他们的交流中间隔着一层玻璃。不过，这个团里让人琢磨不透的人又不止这一个。  
他又重新看向镜子里的自己。漂亮的黑色燕尾服，一双长腿占了半张镜子，他把白色的手套又往上提了提，正了下自己的帽子和白衬衫的衣领。看着自己化妆台上的一条黑色条纹领带和一条黑色波点的领带，反复拿起来在脖子上比划。  
“阿松，帅的，哪条都帅。”一直背对着门口的那张椅子终于转过来了。“不过，要我说，还是这个好呢。”说着一只手指了指左手的那条波点的领带。  
说话的人坐在椅子上，已经化好妆了。头发用摩丝抓起，神气的翘起来。脸上的彩妆撒上了一层珠光的粉砂，已经带上了一副新的面具。猩红色的面具上粘住了几根光洁的大羽毛，细小的珍珠镶嵌在面具边缘那圈铁艺花纹的中间。面具贴合着精致高挺的鼻梁骨，面具下露出了一双暗紫色的眼睛。他用手撩了一下头发，又放回了膝盖上。双腿叠在一起，那身天鹅绒的深红西装勾勒着小腿的线条和肩骨的形状。  
他的嘴角上扬，吐出一声：“赶紧系上吧。my magician。”  
他转头看了看整个房间。“小国见呢？”  
角落里收拾箱子的小丑停下来，蹲在地上扭着头说：“他已经出去了。”他顿了顿说：“我也是刚刚接到门口的消息，今天有大人物来了呢。”  
墙上的挂钟已经指向X了，即使在隔音效果还不错的化妆间里也已经能听到屋外嘈杂的人声了。  
戴面具的人扶着椅子站起身来，扯了扯领口，锋利的下颚线和深邃的锁骨更明显了。  
“时间也快到了，我们走。”  
大人物。  
舞台的灯光不停的旋转着，激烈的音乐混合着台下观众此起彼伏的叫嚷声。即使再冷血的演员，看到这样的场面，内心应该也有小小的波澜吧。  
“镇长先生，这边请。”  
岩泉一行四人被带到了舞台右下方的一张小桌上。桌子上摆着一束新鲜的玫瑰花，四勺匙黑咖啡，四盏银色的茶杯，和一纸今晚的节目单。  
岩泉饶有兴致的看着节目单，瞟向那个演员上场的出口，听着周围的大声的欢呼雀跃，内心还是充满期待的。旁边的金田一心里长了草，哎呀，为什么每一秒都如此漫长，果然等待是艰难的啊。花卷强忍着鼓膜要炸裂的疼痛，看着一旁的京谷，凶狠的盯着桌上的花。  
倒计时的钟声敲响了，人群逐渐安静下来，镁光灯也相继熄灭，只有一束长光打到了大帐篷的尖顶上。  
金田一不由的屏住呼吸。  
天窗缓缓地打开，光影中的人形逐渐显现出来。他背对着人群，水蓝色的纱衣垂下来，两条深蓝色的飘带绑在身上。  
他轻盈的向前跳动着，在一根细丝上旋转，手臂挥舞着飘带，双腿张合中显现着身体的柔韧。他忽的停下，腰向后一倒，人群中发出低声的轻呼。他头向下，身子倒挂着悬在半空中，飘带巧妙的拖住他纤细的腰肢，他的脚向上勾起，整个身体侧面看上去是流畅的直线。  
他的手稍微用了一点力，把自己荡了起来，在高空中翩翩起舞。他拉长飘带，离人群又近了一些。看台上的声音随着他飘去的地方此起彼伏。毕竟，谁都想看看这个高高在上的天使降临人间的姿态。  
当他划过金田一的头上方时，能看到他淡然的双眼扫视着众人，他看过了他数不清的舞姿，这个人也无数次的跳进他的梦里。  
他竟然脑海中闪过了一丝念头：如果他向着自己落下，伸出手就能一把接住…他在心里猛的抽了自己一巴掌——又开始做白日梦了，我们之间只是仙子与凡人的关系罢了。  
花卷侧头看到了金田一，他眼睛直直的看着上面，就像水里游的鱼只能望着天上飞的鸟儿。花卷笑着调侃：“拜托清醒一点，金田一，眼珠子都要掉出来啦。”  
“诶……？”金田一猛的打了个激灵。“花卷前辈……，我，那个……没有……”花卷哈哈大笑起来，拍着他的椅子，试图盖过沸沸扬扬的人声，大声的说：“我开玩笑的啦，但是，别不好意思嘛。”  
金田一没有回答，他默默庆幸，紫粉色的灯光下，自己通红的脸应该不那么明显。  
“没想到第一个就如此震撼啊。”岩泉赞叹道，真难怪随便一场演出就这么火爆，“我开始期待了。”  
光头的小丑跳到台上来，骑在独轮车上，手中交替抛出飞盘和小球。他的脸颊涂满了白色的油漆，只露出额头的颜色，脑袋上还顶着夸张的橘色假发和小丑帽。他的大红鼻子可以一伸一缩，逗得台下的小孩子们哈哈大笑。那张巨大的血红色的嘴巴占满了下半张脸，小丑总可以这样微笑着。  
他在舞台上做着后空翻和侧空翻，能在身子竖起来的时候正好套上刚刚甩出的铁环。小丑把手捏起来放到嘴唇边，长长的吹了一声口哨，几只小猴子就从黑暗的后台里面窜出来，紧接着是一声沉闷的狮吼声，地板也被跺的嘎吱嘎吱的响。  
漆黑的舞台上闪烁着火光，三排巨大的火圈慢慢的从后方推到了舞台的正中央，一头健壮的雄狮在铁笼中晃着头咆哮。也不知道是现场的欢呼声过于躁动，还是因为离舞台太近了，台下的四个人感觉自己的脸烧的热热的。  
火焰攒动，伴随着猛兽的嘶吼，漂亮的驯兽师骑在乖巧的小象背上，走到了众人期盼的目光前。  
显然，在台上的矢巾，与动物呆在一起的矢巾，散发着绝对的魅力。他的头发上撒着细碎的闪粉，穿着一袭深蓝色的古典西装，肩膀上戴着吊着金色麦穗的肩章，腰里别着一根短鞭。他的眼睛和头发是一样温暖的茶色。  
他先把手伸进笼子里，轻轻抚摸了几下看起来躁动不安的狮子，就走到了台前。他微微颔首，击掌两次，三只小猴子噌的排成一排，立在他面前。他掏出两只小鼓和一只竖笛，把笛子举到嘴边吹了几拍。  
两只猴子立刻转到鼓前就位，另一只猴子上半身立起来，它是唯一一只穿了个草裙的小东西。矢巾握着笛子，放松着手指，紧密的鼓点很快就跟上了律动的节奏。是那两只猴子，用小爪子敲击着鼓面。那首歌是G镇人从小听到大的童谣的旋律，大家很轻而易举的能和着拍子唱出来。  
穿着裙子的猴子在矢巾腿边，冲着众人作揖，随即跟着音乐旋转起来。矢巾跟着他一起转着圈，他一边吹着笛子，脚一边变换着不同的舞步，小猴子自然不懂得跳舞，但它也可以绕着矢巾的脚步扭动着身子。  
这样的画面简直太可爱了。现场高昂的念唱声和不约而同的有节奏的掌声中，一只猴子和一个温柔的人起舞，尽管小猴子的舞步算不上优雅。  
曲毕，矢巾右手捏住笛子，放到胸口，向人群举了一躬。他从怀里又掏出了三根小芭蕉，往空中一抛，三只小猴子跳起来各够了一只，当即拨开大嚼特嚼了起来。他在众人的欢呼声中打开了关着狮子的铁笼，取出小皮鞭，轻轻的打了两下它的后背。  
“起来啦。”狮子伸出长长的舌头，舔了舔牙齿。站起身子，跟着他走到大铁笼中间，站到了铁架上。在他的指挥下听话的把前腿搭到架子上，跟着鞭子的方向后退转起来。它跟着矢巾的脚步一跳一跳的跨上更高的阶梯，说停就立刻坐在原地，乖巧的等着下一声号令。  
最高处的一节台阶正对着三道火圈，热气的红光映在狮子油光发亮的皮毛上。狮子前爪突然抓住铁台阶的横板，即使训练过的狮子还是有些忌惮这发烫的铁圈，毕竟肚子上还有一块浅浅的疤痕，没有能长出和其他地方一样的毛发。  
矢巾当然知道这只小兽在怕什么。他像往常一样，伸出一只手来，摸了摸它肚皮下的那块伤，另一只手挽着狮子的脖子，给它顺了顺毛。他的手法当真很娴熟，紧张的小狮子喉咙里发出呜呜的声音。  
它慢慢的放松下来，伸出长长的舌头舔了舔主人，压低前身，后爪紧紧的蜷起来。猛的一蹬地，纵身一跃，穿过三层火圈。  
观众台中爆发出一声惊呼，之间狮子已稳稳的落在矢巾的脚边，用头不断的蹭着他。他一下子把它揽到怀里。  
“哦呀，难怪别人都说矢巾很温柔呢。”  
狮子在叫好声中转身回到了铁笼里。  
“这么看起来，这个人还挺会这一套的。”花卷默默的感叹，好吧确实，他感觉自己天生和动物就合不来，或者……那种带有正常的人的属性很少的人……他瞟了一眼京谷。  
这个人几乎要睡着了。天呐如此喧嚣，简直能把快入土的人都吼起来了，他居然能睡着了？！岩泉也不知道管管他这个徒弟。花卷默默的摇了摇头。  
“哟，矢巾，说了多少遍了。猴崽子的香蕉皮，就没必要这么留在我华丽登场的时候啦。”  
“不好意思，松川前辈，我这就……”  
“小case，没关系啦。”那人捡起一块香蕉皮放到小黑礼帽里，往空中轻轻一抛，一只黄褐色的小鸟从里面飞出来衔住帽檐，轻轻套在他举起的手杖上。  
“Okay——，”这个叫做松川的人转着手杖，把帽子戴到了头上，扶着帽沿，遮住了整个额头，“Ladies and gentlemen，welcome to the Matsukawa’s magical world，  
“诸位，是否还是近景魔术更有趣呢？”我们的魔术师站在偏台的阶梯上，边说边走下来。  
人群中发出阵阵的骚动。  
松川戴着高高的黑帽，傲气的转了个圈，燕尾服的下摆顺势飘动起来。  
“说实话，我还不太敢呢。会不会露馅啦？”他眼神扫过全台，最后落到了他们四人的小桌子上。在众人的目光注视下径直走过去。  
“哎，就你啦，可爱的小粉毛。”魔术师的嘴角不露痕迹的微微弯起来，用手杖轻轻点了点他们的桌子。  
突然被叫到的花卷一下子紧张起来，舞台的灯光唰的一下追过去，打到他的头顶，也一下子晃到了眼睛。  
松川弯下腰，抽出一支玫瑰，揪下了一片花瓣。然后他眯起眼睛，偏头看着花卷。  
“手。”  
花卷伸出的手有点微微颤抖，那片花瓣轻轻落在了手掌心里。松川一下子托住他的手，把他的手握起来攥紧。  
“闭眼。”  
他的手已经撤下去了。那是刚才他们皮肤接触过的一小片面积，像被单独烫过了一样揭开了一层皮，有一种深深的刺痛和酥麻感。他的心好像被什么东西拨了一下，胸腔也一下子紧缩起来。  
他乖乖的闭上眼睛。  
“好啦放松，想象这片花瓣开始变成两片、三片……”  
“所有的花瓣聚集到了一起……”  
“好啦，你觉得它现在是一整朵花了吗？”  
花卷依然紧握着拳，一动不敢动。  
“可以睁眼了诶，看看你的手。”  
花卷低下头，慢慢的打开手掌，一朵完整的玫瑰静静地躺在他的手上。他笑起来，周围的人也都是一片喧哗。  
金田一第一次认真的看了魔术表演。“哇，好厉害……之前竟然没有一次被震撼过……”  
“来嘛，扔回来给我。”  
花卷照做了。一朵小小的玫瑰花在空中划出了一道漂亮的弧线。鲜红色的花紧紧抓着他的双眼。当那朵花落到松川手上的一刹那，一道巨大的火光迸发出来。  
那一刻花卷感到脸前一片火热。他瞬间尖叫起来。人群也惊呼起来。  
那朵玫瑰在魔术师的手上燃烧起来，火焰一下一下的窜上去，中间深红色的花瓣烧出的一个个小洞疯狂的蔓延开来，灼热感扑面而来。  
火焰越烧越大，花卷看着对面的人在红光中映出来的轻松的、略带着轻蔑的脸庞。他不知道是不是自己看错了，火焰里开出了玫瑰花的影子。  
他不敢眨眼。才感觉自己没有开错，里面是真正的一大捧玫瑰花，在火焰里绽放起来。火慢慢的降下来，那是一大捧被牛皮报纸打包好的新鲜的玫瑰花，被火焰灼烧过的玫瑰仿佛滴着血。  
“你相信吗，这可是你自己想要的哦。”  
松川低头嗅了嗅，背过去另一只手，把着捧花递上去。  
“喜欢吗？我的见面礼。”他的眼里略带着侵略性的魅惑。花卷鬼使神差的哆嗦出两个字：“喜欢。”  
花卷刚说完，立刻浑身上下像长了短刺，扎的全身痛痒，“我在干什么？！”他在心里疯狂的问自己。当他不小心又瞟见了松川的眼神时，更是浑身燥热。他迅速坐到位子上，不敢有任何多余的动作。  
松川应声笑着，转身跳上了舞台。他耸耸肩，对着台下女声偏多的尖叫说道：“我只是把你们想象出来的事情都变成真的了呢，况且，你越想紧紧抓住什么的时候，往往忘了更本质的东西呢。”  
他用手掌敲了两下地板，木头发出了咯吱咯吱的互相挤压的声音，彩色的金箔纸从地上的缝隙中飞出来。  
但这不是落幕的那种漫天飞舞的纸片，而是想长了眼睛一样，全部飞去了松川身边，迅速的把他裹紧旋转的纸屑中。人们只能看到一个人形的飞速向上旋转的发光体，还在一点点的向内压缩。  
那一大团闪亮的纸片就那样聚在一起“砰”的炸开，落在地上，松川已经失去了踪影。他之前脚踩着位置的几块木板被推开了。  
但是松川的声音却从天顶上悠悠的传来，“再会。”  
众人还没有在第一时刻反应过来发生了什么的时候，刚才地板上出露的豁口四周的喷花和喷火同时炸裂。  
一把金色的宝座从地下升上来，一点点露出全部的姿态。  
紫褐色的发丝飘动着，一只手扶住头，一副病恹恹的样子。他偏着身子半躺在宝座上，一副猩红色的面具上镶满了小钻。那张面具下面的两只眼睛在阴影中，就像岩石缝隙中的小蛇，散发着贪婪的欲望。  
但不得不说，那双眼睛真的很迷人，即使被面具掩盖了一半的光影，那是全世界最优秀的工匠打磨出来的紫水晶也不能比拟的。  
难怪真的很容易被杀。  
这里已经懒的再让你们看一看观众席的样子了。无非是一群已经在之前就快喊破嗓子的人们继续嘶吼着马戏团团长，也就是这个在精致的“王位”上准备表演的舞者——及川彻。  
岩泉也是又看了一下节目单，确认一下他的名字。  
因为不论如何，他依然在舞台上这个人一出场的时候，默默在心里承认了：“好吧，他真的还挺好看的。如果说非常好看也可以吧……”  
前奏最后一个乐点结束声还未落下，那人的脸一下子转向观众。他的手臂随着节拍和激昂的节拍抚摸着自己的脸庞、脖子、白衬衫下半透的胸肌、被完全修饰的腰腹，两腿分得很开，顶胯的动作再配上妖艳的媚笑，全身很放松、完全享受着在舞台上，让世界俯首称臣。  
他的舞步是很有控制力的，控制着自己像一个醉酒的人，自然的摇晃着身体，把全部的呐喊当作自己的兴奋剂，疯狂的吸食着。  
面具干扰了人们本来能企及的视线，所以现在任何人都可以想象及川正在看着自己，对自己放电，因为几乎所有人都无法把目光从他身上移开。  
岩泉一边鼓掌一边和旁边的几个人夸赞：“不愧是声名鹊起的马戏团，很棒的演出，我大概明白为什么了。”他指着最后的那一行字问身边的花卷：“这里写着’夜宴’是还有什么吗？”  
话音刚落，舞台上的大喇叭响了：“开胃菜应该没吃饱吧？”  
那声音自己听，还有一些喘息，大概是刚刚跳完热舞还没有完全调整好状态。本来就轻挑的声音更添上了一层诱人的滋味。  
岩泉自己也没有注意到，他舔了一下自己的下嘴唇。  
“正餐才刚刚开始——大家尽情的享受良宵美景，整个舞池都是各位的天堂。Be my guest，要留下美好的回忆喔。”  
说完，聚光灯下的美人隐匿在阴影之中。  
花卷默默的叹了一口气，心累啊，要不是陪着饶有兴致的镇长先生，还从来没有坚持到这么晚，估计回到家又该吐了。  
“来来来，今天高兴，大家多喝几杯！”岩泉抱起来地下的两瓶啤酒，一人面前灌上了一扎。“就当放松放松！”  
“可是岩泉前辈，我们每天都很轻松……”  
“诶金田一，不用说这种话，开心就喝酒！”说着他一把揽过金田一，把一大扎啤酒端到他的嘴边，“不醉不归嘛。花卷，京谷，愣着干嘛，都喝都喝。”  
花卷尴尬的笑笑，勉强抿了几口，上嘴唇沾满了白色的泡泡。京谷倒也还算爽快，咕嘟咕嘟喝了小半杯，发狠似的擦了擦嘴。  
只有金田一这个实诚孩子闷着气，闭上眼睛，满满一扎全都倒进了自己的肚子里了。  
“哈哈哈哈，好！”岩泉也爽朗的干了。“大家随意去每个地方转转好啦，结束的时候再回来。”  
京谷和花卷表示自己哪也不去，他们俩就这样干瞪眼坐在位子上。花卷不想直视他，结果转脸却是那捧玫瑰，他也不知道自己要看什么了。  
岩泉倒是挺有心情的。他穿梭在狂欢的人群中，感觉能看到每个人都乐在其中他也听开心的。毕竟，这个镇上的人幸福指数高也算是他们工作到位的体现嘛。他甚至有一点小小的骄傲。  
他看着所有的男男女女舞在一起，反正都不知道是否是亲人还是陌生人，可以搂抱着忘情的接吻。  
舞池更换着各种风格的舞曲，有的一群男人围在一个性感的热舞中的女人身边，发出各种怪叫；或者是清亮的碰杯声不断发出来，欢呼的呐喊的声音也有，调情的淫秽的言语也有，都湮没进巨大的狂欢歌舞之中。  
岩泉溜达到靠近舞台的一个角落，靠着一张长椅，顺手托起旁边的一个高脚杯，浇了一个小底儿的量。  
“哎呀，尊贵的客人光临寒舍啦。”  
那声音从岩泉的背后传来，他转过身去，看着站在那儿的人。  
他的头发湿漉漉的，垂在脸庞，应该刚刚洗过。全身套在松垮的衣服里，脸色有些苍白，虽然显得有些疲惫，但那双眼睛依然透着些神气。  
“嗯……这个声音？”岩泉愣了一下。  
他感觉自己身体里有什么东西仿佛被抽出去了一样，因为那双眼睛有魔力。舞池旁侧的光线比中心的地方要暗很多，但是依然能清晰的看到紫褐色的瞳孔。  
“你是……”  
“及川彻。”  
岩泉有点诧异，他竟然如此爽快的自报家门。  
摘下面具的及川暂时的隐蔽在人海中，没有被周围的人发现。那也是因为他有意藏匿着自己。他走上前来伸出一只手：  
“今天我们的镇长先生为何突然起意来这里？”  
“呃，没什么事情，就……”说着，他也自然的伸出一只手握上去。  
及川的手掌软软的，微微发凉，长长的手指搭在岩泉手背上。他的眼睛紧紧的盯着岩泉，似乎在等待着什么。岩泉掌心渗出了细密的汗水，他被这样的眼神盯着有些发毛。只是谁都没有先松开手。  
良久，岩泉有些吞吞吐吐的说：“……你跳得很精彩。”  
及川先松开手了。“那是，及川大人的舞怎么会不勾人呢，那可是谁都会一眼就着迷了吧，哈哈哈哈。”  
岩泉捏着下巴，皱着眉头，回忆了一下，京谷好像完全没有看他的表演呢，金田一也没有什么激动的表现，至于花卷……他好像后半程就一直傻坐着，并没有一眼就着迷了吧。  
“喂，这位先生，可不可以认真听我讲话？”  
岩泉猛的抬起头：“哦……哦，好。”  
及川靠近他，把脸凑到他的肩膀上，色眯眯的看着他。“呐，我说，别人从来都镇长、镇长这样的叫你吗？多奇怪嗷，显得很疏远的样子。”  
岩泉的眉头又皱起来了。  
“那不然叫什么不奇怪？”  
“小岩啊，多可爱，小——岩——”及川几乎是把气吹起了他的耳朵里，岩泉的耳根痒痒的。  
岩泉只能赶紧扭过头去：“这样明明更诡异好吧，再说，我们很熟吗？”  
及川立刻伸出手来，绕过岩泉半个身子，把他手中的红酒杯一把夺过来，仰头喝下去。  
“你的酒都给我喝了，还不算嘛。”  
“这明明是你抢过去自己喝的吧……”  
“喔，那要不要我还给你？”  
他伸出舌头，撩了一下岩泉的嘴唇。岩泉一下子拉过他的手臂，偏过头，迅速的贴上了他的唇。他不停的吸着他舌苔上残存着略带苦涩的波尔多的味道，两条舌头交缠在一起，不断的向对方的口腔中试探。岩泉轻咬着他的下嘴唇，发出微微的“嗯”声，呼吸也变得急促起来。有些及川有意的把自己的下肢往前靠了靠，硬硬的东西碰到了一起。他的手抓上了岩泉的后背，舌头已经顶不过去了，他们就这样在阴暗的小角落里互相啃咬着，手攀上肩胛攥住，或者覆在大腿上来回抚摸。只是谁也没有先放手。  
他们和周围所有激吻的人无异。  
先主动进攻的岩泉也先停下来，他捧着及川的脸，那双朦胧的眼睛含着胜利者的笑意。  
我去，我现在在干什么。  
今天晚上之前，他还是一个受人尊重的小镇的市长。甚至五分钟之前，他还在对身边的一切感到快乐。而现在，他竟然在马戏团的舞池里和人热吻，还是一个第一次见面的男人……  
该死的，真的是要命啊。  
金田一也在跌跌撞撞的穿过人群，但他只是为了问厕所在哪里。他的脑子晕晕乎乎的，一只手捂着肚子，一只手撑着墙壁，一点点摸向后台的卫生间。  
“呃，啊……我这是在哪里……”他醉的不行了，实在有些行动困难，再加上刚刚吐了不少，身子虚的，只好先坐在厕所旁边的地上。“等会儿再起来……吧……”他的眼皮开始打架了，突然被慢慢清晰的脚步声弄醒了。  
他费力的张开双眼，这不是……  
他的酒醒了一半，被吓醒的。怎么会在这里看见他，啊不对这就是后台吧，但是也不会吧，我一定是又在做梦，啊喝完酒真的是，眼睛不好使了，看东西都出现幻觉了……竟然还幻想着的是他……  
国见还没来得及换衣服，一身浅蓝色的衣服站在蜷缩在地上的金田一面前，歪了歪头，垂眉开口道：“你为什么坐在地上？”  
金田一依然不敢相信自己看到的一切，他用尽现在能使出来最大的力量狠掐了一下小臂。“嘶——”金田一脸上的五官都拧巴在一起了，腹中的绞痛、胳膊的酸痛压迫着他。  
“你不舒服吗？”  
后台走廊里很暗，周围没有人，隔着厚重的幕布，人群的吵闹却听起来更加宁静。  
那一刻，就像一只天使落到了凡间。  
没有想到，他的声音比想象中的更稀薄，更柔软。金田一脖子努力的吞了吞，低低的叹了一口气：“喝多了……”  
“你是傻子吗，不能喝还要喝。”  
“他们……让我……”  
“你真是傻子，别人让你做什么就做什么。”  
国见俯下身子，蹲到他身边。他当然不会想到这个躺着的人心里的自己是什么样的存在，但现在在他眼里，这个大个子就是一个老实过头的傻孩子。他伸出手想把他从地上拉起来。  
金田一感觉自己的手被碰触了，他再仔细看一下，又发出一声低呼。  
国见也被吓了一下，还以为他害怕肢体接触，赶紧把手缩回去。“嗯……怎么了吗？”  
“没……没什么……”金田一却下意识的又把手伸出去，然后僵在半空中，就那样挂着，“我又在干什么……”  
国见见他有反应了，很自然的托住他的手，另一只手环在他的腰上，把他从地上搀扶起来。  
但是本来金田一就比他更高、更壮实一些，又因为使不上力气，况且他完全不知道这个人此时此刻内心的躁动不安，把他扶起来是一件很费力的事情呢。而且，实话实话，他脸上还飘着一点点刚才吐过的不好闻的味道。  
他就这样半搂着金田一，把他带到幕布的开口处。  
“我不出去了，回家请好好休息。”  
“谢谢你……”我的天使，虽然，大概没有资格说“我的”吧。  
“还请不要勉强自己。”国见说完就回头走开了。  
金田一注视着他闪闪的背影消失在暗夜之中，难以平静的心还在胸腔中扑通的跳动。他只感觉，当那只飞在天上高高在上的美人如此真实的出现在他面前，他打开金口说出来每一个字他都能珍藏一辈子。作为一个凡人，他已经别无所求了。  
国见一边走一边也感到困惑。明明自己也算是一个有轻微洁癖的人，为什么都没有把头稍微转过去一点。他猜测大概是因为，这个人看起来真的傻里傻气但是很老实吧，老实人的痛苦应该不会装出来的。  
所以应该还是真心想帮他的，就没有犹豫吧。如果他没有再难受，什么时候还能见到他呢？  
他撩开厚重的幕布的一小角，勉强钻出去，看到了在过道里站着的向他招手的另外三个人。他慢慢走过去，岩泉给他了一杯温茶水。  
“下次不用再喝啦，金田一。我送你们回家。”  
“好，谢谢前辈！”  
他们跟着散去的人流离开了马戏团的大帐篷。


End file.
